


The Weird Sisters take care of their puppy

by emberlem



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, BDSM, Cock Rings, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Hand Feeding, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Strap-Ons, Subspace, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, You can do a lot with magic kids, fucked out, kind of, soft dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberlem/pseuds/emberlem
Summary: Nick gets his ass pounded by the Weird Sisters and they take care of him afterwards.I just really wanted a soft fic where Nick gets well fucked and then cuddled and fed and basically taken care of because he's a good boy.





	The Weird Sisters take care of their puppy

Nicholas can't tell up from down at the moment because he's being fucked so vigorously that he can't even focus and he's drooling down one side of his chin. He doesn't really remember much from earlier that night - maybe a smell of lavender and incense and suddenly he's in someone else's bedroom, his arms are bound snugly behind him with leather which also criss-crosses his chest, and he's got a dick of iron in his ass. Circe bless him but he hopes this never stops because it's been  _ so long _ . He's vaguely aware that someone is using their magic to bind his cock so that he can only come  _ close _ to an orgasm, and each time he feels his balls draw tight he sobs a little because it feels so damn good and painful at the same time to be edged for so long. And Nick has always been a bit of a pain slut so that's fantastic.

 

He drifts off a bit, lulled by the heavy push and pull and spikes of pleasure to his prostate. 

 

A while later, a soft warm hand is tilting his face up and he foggily registers that Prudence is in front of him and checking to make sure that he's alright. She strokes his jawbone as he gets jerked back and forth by some pretty vigorous thrusts from the back -  _ Dorcas is wearing the strap-on this time?  _ \- and cups him by the back of his neck, and Nick's eyes slide shut as his head lolls into her touch. He vaguely hears Prudence say “Once more and it should be enough.” before she gently kisses his forehead and the thrusting starts to ramp up a notch. He didn't really realize in his daze, but his ass is really sore and each push and pull is on the cusp of tipping over into just pain and overstimulation and he's so thankful that Prudence, whatever part she had to play in this, was making sure that he was safe. A few more thrusts and suddenly the bind around his cock is gone and the strap-on is  _ hammering  _ into his prostate as Nick gasps out his orgasm, the room flashes white, and his eyes roll back in his head as he promptly passes out. 

 

He wakes up cuddled in the middle of the Sisters. Prudence is leaning against the headboard of the bed and he’s lying in-between her thighs, held in by strong muscles and warmth. Agatha is gently running her hands over his upper thighs as Dorcas runs one of her thumbs in circles over his chest. Prudence is stroking his hair and rubbing his neck. Nick is still really tired and sore and all he does is to turn his head to nose at Prudence’s inner thigh and murmur “That was great.” before promptly falling asleep again. 

 

Prudence tries to get him to wake up again to drink some water, which he thankfully does. He's pretty sure his ass is gaping though, and when he slurs something about it, he feels gentle fingers slipping into his ass to prod around and check and it's both painful and good and  _ too much _ at the same time. The salve that those fingers rub in afterwards tingles and causes his dick to struggle valiantly upwards, but he's still so soft and sore and he just rests his head against the crook of someone’s neck and drifts back into a nap as a kiss lands on his temple.

  
When he finally wakes up properly, Agatha is holding him firmly to her chest with a strong arm across his waist and a gentle hand rubbing across the divot between his thighs and his hipbones. The bed is empty apart from them and he’s not sure where Prudence and Dorcas have gotten to until they return bearing food and water. Prudence hand feeds him, pushing cut fruit past his lips and making sure he chews slowly by cupping her hand on the side of his face and gently stroking her thumb over his jaw. They coo at him for a bit as he eats, calling him their  _ sweet pet  _ and  _ cute puppy _ and Nick basks in the comfort and affection that he’s pretty much starved of while he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I.... I wanted this fic to be longer but I suck at nice detailed descriptions that flesh out things as they're going on aaaaaaaa


End file.
